RWBY: Rise of the Black King
by subterra59
Summary: Vale has fallen, Grimm have conquered most of the city as Atlas's royal forces and the Hunters and Huntress's of Beacon struggled to regain control, but failed. For every Queen, there is a King. Now, Cinder Fall, brings her King into play.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY: they belong to Rooster Teeth.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The kingdom of Vale has fallen, the hunters and huntresses in training of Beacon, has left along with what is left of their citizens in safety. The wounds have become scars of their failure, as their home is now gone. Now, they run away to like their wounds, hope to fight another day to take back what is theirs, but that future, remains unseen.

But the attackers, the White Fang, a Large group of humanoid species called Faunus. They may look human, but they have animal traits such from their eyes, enhanced ears, and claws. But the local Humans, did not want them over their jealousy, purity, and stubbornest. The Faunus were treated nothing more than animals, but no more as they have risen from political strikes, to armed weapons and violence. They were led by a bull type of Faunus, his name is Adam Taurus.

The second invaders that helped the White Fang, the Grimm. Everyone in Remnant's worst nightmares, coming to life. These dark, soulless beings, took upon animals to the fullest of evil, drawing in on everyone's negative feelings. No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, they will find you, and feed on you. And with the invasion, awoken a powerful Grimm, from the mountain of Vale as it spawns Grimm wherever it goes.

The leader of this invasion, the Black Queen, is Cinder Fall. A beautiful, and sinister woman, with amber eyes that burn with power and victory. While she wears her slim dress with orange glowing symbols pulls around the fabric along with red heels. She walked out of Beacon Academy while her Aura is radiant with the power of Fall, the stolen powers from one of the Four Maidens, and stopped by the statue of the hunters of Beacon. Her hand held bloodied glasses, dropping it to the ground and crushes it under her foot. "I win Ozpin." she said and turns to face the arriving White Fang.

"We have won," Said Adam, sheathing his dust embedded sword into his rifle like sheath.

Cinder nods as Emerald and Mercury are now by her side. "Yes, now all of Remnant knows of the Faunus will be feared by the humans." she grins.

But a roar is heard as the Grimm still roam across Vale, and the awaken Dragon like Grimm still conquers the skies and circles around Beacon. Adam now tensed as he readies his sword. "Now what about the Grimm."

Mercury hears something and grimm began to approach through the gates and walls of Beacon. "Uh, you did plan this out…" he turns to his leader. "...right?"

The Dragon Grimm descends from the skies as it lands in a clearing of the fallen school, it growls at the White Fang as it slowly approaches to Cinder and her faction. Emerald and Mercury readied their weapons, but Cinder waves her hand for them to cease, and walks to the Dragon. The White Fang and her faction backed away slowly as Cinder is now on her own and in between.

The Grimm stopped when the Dragon stopped as it looked at Cinder, it let out a growl and the soulless beasts stepped back, letting the large Alpha approach to her slowly.

Emerald caught this, letting her guard down a bit. "Did that thing just… told them to back off?"

Mercury turns his head to see more Grimm appearing, but they also seem to be on standby as they watch Cinder continue to walk closer to the Dragon casually.

The mistress in red and the Alpha Dragon stopped a few yards from each other, she smiles and bows to the Grimm, and so did the beast lowering it's head. "My king, the kingdom has fallen." she said as straightens herself. "Vale, is now yours."

Adam caught what she had said, making the leader in utter confusion. "King?"

The Dragon like Grimm raises it's head and roar of victory as black smoke began to form on top of its head, and a human figure started rising from the beast.

Emerald, Mercury, and the White Fang have now a good glimpse of him. He stood tall and mighty as any king would. He has thick black armor, with the left shoulder plate to have an smaller Dragon Grimm skull as well a black cape made of Nevermore feathers. The armor has golden linings along red symbols. And the helmet, the helmet that wore a human skull, complete jaw, with red markings upon the right side and one line crosses over the left eye and jaw, and to complete the features, a crown is sat on top.

He radiated with massive power, enough to release a shockwave where the White Fang members began to shake and quiver with fear, their leader stood tall but he can feel his sword hand shake. _"Is this...fear I'm feeling?"_ He thought when he looks down to his shaking hand and back up to the mysterious king once more.

The dragon lowers his head enough for the king to hop off from his mount, and now face to face with Cinder. His helmet started to smoke and disappeared to revealed his face to be human. He has short shaggy black hair, with his right eye burning red with black as a Grimm's and a normal brown iris and white eye in his left. His skin is pale white with red markings from the left side of face.

The king lifts his left hand and curled his index finger to cup Cinder's chin to make her look up, making her blush as she forms a small smile. "My queen." he said softly as the Black Queen's eyes turn to want and kisses her lips. Cinder closes her eyes while snaking her hands behind his neck, enjoying how she conquered Vale and her king freed, a win-win for her.

Emerald's face went blush red to see her boss, kissing some mysterious man who just emerged from a Grimm. Mercury is more shock to see someone more powerful than Cinder, but not as shock as Emerald when he knew his leader isn't single in the first place. But Adam was not amused at all, he sees this...human...controlling all of the Grimm that surrounds him and his people. The king pulls away, leaving Cinder with a her eyes that plead for more. "For another time my love," he assures his dearest, he looks at the Grimm army, he waves his hand, and they dispersed upon the city, leaving the Dragon to stay with his . "They will patrol and secure all of Vale," he said and turns to Cinder's faction and the White Fang. "Who are these...impostering creatures?" he growls as he can see the White Fang wearing grimm masks.

Adam is offended but he sees Cinder placing a hand on his chest with her head craning to his right shoulder. "They're the White Fang my love, they wear the masks to be feared and keep the grimm away," she soothes him. "They helped me free you, and conquered all of Vale."

The king's anger is settled, wrapping his right arm around Cinder's waist and looks at the kicking assassin and the green thief. "You two must be Emerald and Mercury?" he walks up to them with Cinder next to him. They were stood quiet to not say a word or they would be killed, they simply nodded. "She has told me everything about the both of you, very loyal," he said with intriguing, "I can smell and taste your childhood, your feelings of being alone and in pain, but you have met my love," Cinder let out a giggle. The two looked away as they are being reminded of their past, "Furthermore, I will reward the both of you in the future." he said and turns to the White Fang, seeing Adam still with his sword hand at the ready. "You must be the leader of this...White Fang?"

"I don't speak to humans." Adam growls as he tries to attack this human, but his shaking hand refuses to move.

"Human?" The king chuckles. "I assure you...I'm more than a mere mortal." He said as he now takes a closer look upon the faction. "Ah now I see, no wonder I smell of unique traits different from humans, you kin is more...animalistic?" Adam was about to attack but his body would not respond. "I can smell the negative energy flowing around your kin, being hated upon being so _"different"_ , all you ever want, is respect," he then ponders for the bit and looks at Cinder, she smiles back at him as he looks up at Adam. "I see no problem for you and your rebels being a part of my domain," his red eye glows with intimidation. "So long as you know your place, I won't have to waste such good potential." he then leaves with Cinder, walking up to the statue of the hunter of Beacon.

Adam's whole body shook in fear, making him kneel in place to try to regain control of his nerves. His reputation in front of his White Fang would not matter as they are in fear of this...monster?

The mysterious King and the red dressed Queen looked up at the statue at Beacon Academy, though, this statue rather in the way. He let's go of Cinder, letting her step back to Mercury's and Emerald's side. The younger loyal fighters look at her, only to see her finger near her lips, _"Watch,"_ is what she is saying to them, making them look back at the King.

"This Kingdom is perfect," he grins. "Middle of all Remnant's Kingdoms, sophisticated terrain and resources." he walks up to the statue. "All it needs, is a little...renovation." he said as black aura flows around him. The Academy began to shake, the statue started shaking and crumbled, taking in place of a black statue of the King's Dragon Grimm. The crumbled walls of Beacon have been rebuilt and refortified, making the defense stronger. The Academy itself started to change, it began to rebuild itself and the colors turned black and white as well with Grimm spikes spired at the top of each tower and rowed on the roof like rims. "The dead bodies will be such a waste of time to put away," he waves his black Aura hand, a dead body from a student twitch, it started to rise up while limp and now stood sluggishly.

The White Fang, and Cinder's group, well, minus Cinder, started to be more afraid. The standing limp body raised it's head. And the eyes opened to reveal them being pure red, as the body is being covered in black aura, black armor began to form on it. Making the supposed dead student, into an undead Grimm, completed with sword and shield. One by one, more dead bodies began take form into these undead Grimm.

Adam then heard loud footsteps coming from within the Academy, the doors opened to reveal from groups turned into a legion of undead armored Grimm marched out from the former hunter's school. Armed and heavily armored with large spears, axes, even bows and arrows to the bone. The White Fang leader stood in horror as well his his members beginning to worry, seeing what this...thing can do, they're worried what he would do to them.

The undead Grimm legion stopped and faced the King with their red glowing eyes staring at him. "Much better, a king needs an army, Ghouls, yes, that is what they shall be called," he smiles and turns to Adam. "Ah, I nearly forgot to introduce myself." he said. "I am King Armageddon," he introduces to him. "The first Grimm to ever walk among Remnant." he said to the Faunus. "And unlike any other king, I will keep my word to you," he said. "You and your kin, shall have the respect you needed, as long as you serve me."

-0-0-0-0- End -0-0-0-0-

My vision of after the fall of Vale.

Review if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY, the show belongs to Rooster Teeth.

-0-0-0-0-

It has been weeks after King Armageddon has been freed from his imprisonment, now most of Vale has been roaming with Grimm and White Fang, finding humans dead or alive. And he made promise to Adam that his Faunus kin will finally live free, only under his command.

Upon the skies of the fallen Kingdom of Vale, flocks of large size Nevermore soar across the skies, looking down for ariel view to hunt down any resistance or to report back to their master for further instruction. On ground level, packs of Beowolves roam the streets as they sniff the ground for any fresh scent of prey to be trapped or resistance to kill. And the new Grimm called Ghouls, undead humans in black armor patrol with the Grimm as they observe the buildings.

Inside one of the buildings is a woman and a child, huddled to the corner to remain in shadow. They were silent enough to keep away from a normal human to avoid, but these Grimm are far different. The barricaded door burst opened from a rolling Boarbatusk, behind it are two Beowolves and half a dozen of Ghouls marched in with just one sword in one hand and a free hand. They dragged the mother and daughter out while screaming and flailing to be free, revealing them to be Rabbit types of Faunus. The mother and daughter were then dragged to a prison wagon, it revealed to be more captured Faunus. They here gently put inside and the door is closed. The wagon was pulled by a large Major Ursa as it takes the captured prisoners to the supposed Academy, what is now a Dark Citadel.

The mother and daughter huddled together, praying to Oum for safety and peace. The other Faunus inside the wagon were worried of what will happened to them, it could be anything. The wagon stopped which startled the prisoners, they tried to scrunch to the back from the doors, hoping to delay their inevitable. The doors opened, they closed their eyes for their doom...only...it felt a little...calmer?

The mother and daughter peeked out to see the Ghouls not forcing them, but helping them, they are rowed in a line, with clothes, blankets, food and water for the Faunus in the wagon. They slowly walk out of the wagon, the daughter looking at the Ghoul with a loaf of bread with watering mouth. It kneels to her height and offers her the bread, the daughter took it.

The Faunus slowly felt comfortable every second, the offerings of food and and warmth, as they were led to makeshift camps. It is monitored by Griffon Grimms as they perched on the roof tops and the wall. The recent arrivals then see more Faunus groups who seem happy and fit as they wish. But upon the other side of the Citadel brought of Humans in chains and shackles, they looked at their subspecies with sadness and anger. They were pushed and shoved by the Ghouls into the cages, where they were being watched most by Deathstalkers and King Taijitu.

One of the Humans is male as he is seen to be angry, looking at the Faunus's being treated well as the Humans are treated as scum. "Lousy animals." he growls as he found a pebble, he took it and throws it at the closes at the recent arriving daughter. But a hand from a Ghoul caught the projectile and crushes it in its grasp. The man tried to look as if it was not him but he was then pulled out of the cage and thrown to the ground. He tried to get up but he soon felt a stab from the Ghoul's sword, making him scream in pain and felt more of the Ghouls stabbing him in front of the rest of the Humans in the cages. To make an example to never make this mistake again.

Adam watched from afar and saw the whole thing, apart of him seems to be proud of this moment, but the second felt as if he is regretting this. He just helped unleashed a monster upon Remnant, but he assures him and his kin they are to be treated well, so long as they serve him. But he shakes the thought, he is now happy to see his kin feeling more lively and more free, but is this true freedom?

-0-0-0-0- King Armageddon's Office-0-0-0-0-

Armageddon has seen the execution of the Human, he looked down upon the humans who are caged from Ozpin's former office. But now it is his, he can do as he pleases, he turns to see his queen, Cinder, sitting on his desk with her legs crossed with one another and her hand resting on the surface for support. His revealed face let out a smile of affection as he walks up to her. "To think back then, we had fallen, but now we have risen once more?" he said to her.

Cinder leans towards him. "Yes," she said. "Today, Humans are still as stupid when you were sealed away." she then looks down at the harsh memories and begun to shake.

The king sees her state and lifts her head to face him, he can see in her eyes as tears were about to burst. "Hush, my love," he soothes her as he wraps his free arm around her for comfort, Cinder rests her head on her on his chest, not minding the armor as for her it is more of a pillow than steel plate, "no need for such tears," he kisses her head in affection, making her feel comfortable. "in time, the humans will pay under our power."

Cinder looks up to her with a loving smile. "You were gone for so long, I thought you'd died." she said.

Armageddon lets out a small chuckle, forming a grin. "That seal only delayed their inevitable." he said in confidence. "Now that I am here with you, we are unstoppable." his hand caressed her cheek.

The mistress in red blushes from his words, her heart beated faster, making her stand from her seat to get closer to his face. "How much I missed you," her voice husked. "I...want...you...now..." she whispers as she leans to him. But the moment is interrupted as to hear a knock from the door. Cinder stops as she faces back down to his chest, disappointed and angry for this inconvenient timing.

"Enter." Armageddon calls out, the door opened to reveal Mercury. "What news did you bring us?"

"Atlesian forces are coming from the North." Mercury stated the situation.

"How many?"

Mercury pauses and remembers. "About three to four dozen squads of soldiers, about six heavy mobile artillery, and two Hunter teams." he listed down the enemy forces. "Should I go and face them."

"No." Armageddon said. "I will deal with them myself."

Cinder looks up and not letting go of her hold. "My love, let the Grimm or the White Fang handle this," she pleads. "the enemy are too weak for you strength."

The king looks to her with a smile of confidence. "I won't waste such good numbers on such a small party." he said. "Besides, I need to stretch my leg a bit, being sealed away for so long has dulled me a bit," He kisses her lip once more, and they let go of their embrace. "I will return, I promise," he said and walks to the windows. The clear glass opened automatically, and Armageddon jumps from his office to free fall. He somersaults to have feet first, and the Dragon Grimm swoops down and catches it's master, letting the king to have a perfect landing on its head and flies North.

-0-0-0-0-

Gunfire and explosives were heard across the land, to see an Ursa being chopped down to the ground by a large sword, originated from a large muscular Human with green armor plating on his left side of the body. He turns to see a tank blowing away a Deathstalker away. The Beowolves charged at the forces but were gunned down by a barrage of bullets, coming from a girl wearing designer clothing and a beret, holding a minigun as it started started to fold and collapse into a small handbag.

"Good Job Yatsuhashi." Coco said as she pats the big lug in the behind. She then turns to the Atlesian forces. "Alright, routes clear,"

"Yes mam," said one of the soldiers. "Alright, go one ahead and report back, on the double." he orders two transporters to drive ahead.

A red haired teen with tan skin with brass knuckles walk up to Coco with a Rabbit Faunus behind him, they are Fox and Velvet. Next to them are four Humans, one being in heavy armor while carrying a mace as it rests over his right shoulder, another with dark green clothing and dual swords. The third boy is wearing mid weighted armor with a sword that has a make shift revolver near the guard, and finally is a blue haired carrying a long halberd. The hunters of Beacon, Team CFVY and Team CRDL.

Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, a bully to Velvet, but not anymore as he envisions to fight to bring back Beacon more than despising Faunus's. He and his teammates, Russel, Dove and Sky, have been making amends to Velvet along with a full paper of an apology and never bully any Faunus again.

Dove checks the ammo in his sword/gun as he looks at Coco. "So what's the plan?" he asked after reloading.

Coco turns to him and adjust her sunglasses. "Set up a base of operation," she said. "There we make a hold out point until reinforcements arrive."

Cardin looks at Velvet, seeing her being nervous. "You ok?"

"I just…" Velvet tries to come up with words. "I never wanted to go to war, not against my own home."

"Nobody wants a war," Cardin said. "but the sooner we finish this, the better chances we can put things the way they were...well most of the things." he said trying to leave out the bullying.

"Thanks Ca-" Velvet's rabbit ears shot up as they begin to shake. Her body begin to shake with fear.

"Velvet?"

-0-0-0-0-

The two mobile vehicles that carry about six men each, scouted ahead until they stopped. One of the leaders inside the land transport. "What's going on?" he said to the driver, only to see him shaking as he points his finger in front.

A Dragon Grimm had just landed on the road, blocking their path. The leader of the scouting party recognises that this is the very same Grimm that flew over Vale. But what he did not recognise is that there is someone actually riding on top of the Dragon's head. The Grimm lowers it's head to let the rider to be on solid ground, letting the mount to fly off and return later.

The leader of the scouting party gets off of the transport with rifle in hands, "Be ready to fire," he said to the drivers and walks up to the mysterious rider. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to turn back." he orders him, but no response but for the rider to walk towards him casually. The leader readies his rifle, "One last warning." But still no response as the figure is close enough, the black armored figure grabbed the barrel of the Atlesian soldier, and crushed the weapon in his grasp.

The leader was about to grab his pistol but the figures palm is now placed on his chest, a faint black energy glowed, it blasted a hole through his chest, making him gasp and drop to the ground.

The drivers saw everything and grabs the communicator. "All units, roadblock is highly hostal, get out there!" The rest of the soldiers grabbed their guns and out of their dedicated transport, lined up in a firing line and aimed at the armored man. "PUNCH SOME DUST IN THIS MOTHER-"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG**BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

The soldier's Dust Bullets made contact to this beings armor, but they just bounced off harmlessly, even when they made contact to his exposed face, it didn't even tickle him. This made him chuckle with a grin. "Is that all?" He then sees the transport's top spouses aiming at him.

"FIRE!" The spouses a concentrated Dust shell at him and exploded in contact.

The footmen stopped firing when they lost visual in a the explosion's smoke. They then heard laughter of amusement as he walked out of the crater unharmed and unscathed. "You Humans never change." he said as spikes grew on the shoulder pads, and his whole body glowed in black colored Aura. "Stubborn, ferocious, and bloodthirsty, thinking you are all the dominant species," he raises his hands as his Aura is charged to his hands. "the Age of Man, is no more."

-0-0-0-0-

Cardin has his hands on Velvets shoulders, gently shaking her. "Velvet, talk to us," he tries to bring reality back to her. "Coco, I think something's wrong with her?"

The leader of CFVY walks up to them and looks at her Rabbit friend. "Velvet, what's wrong?" she said as she sees her shaking frozen form.

Sky looks at them with a pondering look but notices something the change in the atmosphere. "Somethings not right."

They heard an explosion from up ahead, Russel was the first to react. "Hey, isn't the scouting party up ahead of us?" he then sees something flying towards them, but when he got a closer look, it was one of the Atlesian's now destroyed transport.

"Look out!" Fox tackles Russel to evade the burning wreckage which crashed where Russel formerly stood.

The green haired boy of team CRDL looks at the burning object and back at Fox. "Thanks." he said.

"No prob." Fox stood and helps him up.

Coco and Cardin watches their teams and relieved they are safe, but they look up and sees another flying wreck coming at them. "INCOMING!" Cardin grabbed Velvet and used his body to cover the Rabbit Faunus as Coco kneels to duck.

The wreck missed the hunters, but it landed on one of the Vehicles to destroy another of the Atlesian mobile artillery.

Yatsuhashi with his big sword ready, he looks up ahead of the road to see the armored figure, his hand grabbing onto an Atlesian soldier by the neck, and heard a snap, making the human limp and be dropped to the ground like a rag doll. The muscle of Team CFVY stood his ground when he sees the armored man walking up to him and stop a few yards.

Coco stood and sees him and her teammate, her handbag turned into her minigun. "You!" she said and steps to get a line of sight. "Are you responsible for this?"

The figure smiles and begins with a chuckle, and laughs heartily that is loud enough for them to hear. "What do you think," he said, "I must say, your men did put up quite the fight, but their effort is unamusing." he then raises both his hands and bows. "My name is Armageddon, King Armageddon." he then stood straight, "Now current ruler of Vale."

Coco grits her teeth. "YATSUHASHI!"

The Y of Team CFVY swings his sword for momentum, with on hand at the blunt of back to give it the extra power, he brought down the blade upon Armageddon, only it to stop with one finger. Yatsuhashi's eyes widened, trying to apply more force, his feet dug to the ground but were sliding back.

"Good strength and form," Armageddon said with a grin. "But not good enough." he flicks the blade off, making the large human fumble back a bit, but the king didn't let up as he front kicks him in the stomach. Yatsuhashi let out a silent howl of pain, the kick sent him flying back to be slammed in front armor of one of the vehicles, making a large dent as the swordsman falls to his knees and fall face front to the ground.

Coco saw her teammate fall, making her growl in anger, "Let him have it!" she roars and her minigun spun and fires her barrage of bullets, but like before, they just bounced off like nothing. She stopped her attack as Russel and Fox rushed in with weapons ready. They both split to take on both his left and right and started slashing and punching.

Armageddon grins as his blind spots were to about to strike, raises his hands and parrying against the two attacks with little effort, simply swiping away the attacks with ease. He raised his arm to block Fox's spinning kick, and his other hand grabbed the two swords from Russel. In a blink, the king used his right leg to side kick Russel, followed with a roundhouse Fox as they fly and burst through trees from either side. "Next," he simply as he casually walks forward upon the Hunters and Atlesian forces..

Sky rushes forward with his Halberd raised for a horizontal strike, but it was simply deflected. But the long pole arm's moment it is continually swings at him, only for the king to easily deflect by his simple hand. Armageddon's deflecting hand made one more block and palms Sky's chest, and a concentrated amount of Aura blasted on his chest to send him flying.

Sky is still alive thanks to his Aura, but a hole is made on his shirt to reveal a burnt chest. He was about to crash head first to an armored vehicle, only for the recent conscious Yatsuhashi to catch him to cushion his crash.

Cardin sees his teammate. "Sky!" He gently puts Velvet on the ground and hefts his mace, "Cover me," he said to Coco and charges at Armageddon.

Armageddon grins, "Come," he taunts as he finally taking in a serious fighting stance with his leg spread, knees bent and arms raised, "entertain me with your fury." Cardin attacks with his mace, but the king's arms blocked the pointless attacks. The young hunter growls as he swings more, but Armageddon continues to play with his prey. The king blocking and minimal dodging as the mace swung inches away from his body and punches Cardin away. He outstretches his hand to grab the tip of an incoming sword from Dove. "You gotta do better than that?" Dove growls and pulls the trigger of his sword to fire a few rounds in his hand to blow it up, but it is unfazed. The king pushes the sword back and palm pushed his chest, and the previous shots were blasted back to crash into the tree as smoke is shown on his body, luckily still alive.

Coco fired volley of bullets after she is clear to shoot him and stopped as when Russel attempts to attack once more, but when he strikes with one of his swords from behind. Armageddon saw this coming and back kicks the sword, breaking it like a twig as he hocked his foot behind Russel's head to fling him next to the unconscious Sky. Cardin got up on his knees, he looks back and rolled away from the line of fire as he readies his mace.

Armageddon grins as well being entertained, but he started to get annoyed as he felt volleys of bullets pelting at him from the Atlesian soldiers and the transporter guns. "Incompetent parasites." he growls and glows black Aura. He started to ascend from the ground with his hands outstretched.

Coco stopped firing her gun to see him stop at a certain height and spins. "TAKE COVER!" She yells and grabs Velvet away.

Armageddon spins in the air with and begins to fire destructive spheres of Aura, raining down upon the Atlesians and the hunters. Most of the hunters took cover as they could but Russel and Sky were not lucky as they were blasted away and out of commission. The rain of destruction hit the forces hard as the soldiers were blasted away as the transports armor did not last as long until most of them were exploded or wrecked.

The king's fury ended as he lands, he grins and laughs to see his work. Cardin and and Dove got up as well of Team CFVY to stand. They saw the horror to see all of the Atlesian forces have been slaughter, not one still alive, not even their vehicles had survived.

Fox lost his cool and roars in anger and charges at him with blind rage. "Fox no, don't do it!" Coco orders him.

Armageddon got back to his stance and blocks his speeding flurry of his brass knuckles and blades. Fox speed gave him an advantage to fake a kick from the kick to use his elbow blade in attempt to stab him in the face, but it shatter when he made contact. The red Human roars in attempt to put all his Aura to punch him in the face once more, but the brass knuckle shattered, and hearing what sounds to be broken bones in his hand and arm. He screamed in pain when he withdrew, but was blasted back by Armageddon's Aura blasts.

He rolled on the ground and Dove caught him to prevent anymore damage. He sees Yatsuhashi to strike at him with a spinning strike, but the King catches the blade and crushes it in his grasp and blasts him away with point blank Aura sphere to the chest to send him flying.

He then turns to Coco and Velvet, but his eyes are focused upon the Faunus who sees him. She still shivering and froze in fear, her animalistic instincts flared to run away. "Now, now little one." he spoke to Velvet. "I will not hurt you, your kin are safe from these Humans." he assures her. "Come with me, and I promise, your human friends can live, for the moment,"

Coco stood in front of him with her minigun revved and ready. "You stay away from her!" she snaps at him and unleashes her fury of bullets upon him. Armageddon sighs as he is pelted with bullets once more, but his aura defenses are unmatched as he walks straight into it. Coco didn't let up as her gun, but kept coming closer like it was nothing. He grabbed the spinning barrel to stop.

"Such a waste," he said and crushes the barrel. But Coco collapse it to her handbag and drew a large combat knife to stab him, but it was caught in his middle and index finger. The leader of team CFVY didn't give up and attempted to swing her hand bag but was also caught with his other hand. "Maybe not," he said with slight impression, and crushes both her weapons and grabbed her by the neck, making her glasses fall and shatter. "I may consider keeping you alive as well, who knows, my queen might need some...company," he raises his other hand to reveal a small portal to be parasite. Coco flails as she claws his hand in attempt to be free as horror is shown in her eyes.

Armageddon was about to make contact with the parasite but was soon hit by the mace, for the first time making him stumble to drop Coco. He turns to see Cardin once more with brown Aura charged all over his body. The hunter roars as he continues his strikes, and Armageddon backs off with each block. "Annoying Insect." he said as he was hit in the face but stood his ground to continue backing up.

Cardin continues his heavy swings with both hands, his Aura flaring wildly. He will protect his friends and hunters and huntresses, he vowed to change, for Velvet. He roars with another swing, but his weapon shattered in contact of his arm. His Aura began to fade as he wobbles to keep standing, but was soon exhausted in front of Armageddon.

The king drops his stance and punches Cardin with weak but strong blows. "You Humans are the same," he punches him again, but Cardin still stands and attempts to swing but punched once more. "You never see your own sins, to have such pride, and yet your kin let others suffer," he then jabs him in the thick armor plate with started to shatter, "you live in an illusion in what you call a perfect world," the next jab is empowered with black Aura, shattering Cardin's armor as he is sent to the ground, his body covered in fresh bruises as he coughs up blood. "Humans like you who abuse other sentient life such as the Faunus are not fit to live in my Domain," he then raises his hands to gather his Aura into a powerful and destructive sphere, "The Age of Man will fall, starting with you."

"NOOOOOO!" Velvet roars with her weapon to have the digital copy of Ember Cecilia to punch the unguarded King.

Armageddon drops his concentration as he started fending against the Rabbit Faunus, "What are you doing!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." She said with tears in her eyes but are filled with determination. Her digital weapons changed to Milo and Akouo, and strikes with her spear. "Humans can change, we can learn to find peace!"

Armageddon was not amused as he leans his head to avoid the spear strikes and punches her digital shield to break. "Why protect this one," he said and attempts to grab her but she is too quick when she back flips. "I can see your emotions, he abused you because of your unique abilities."

"He changed!" Velvet argues back as she constructs a digital backpack to form multiple floating swords and started attacking motion attacks, "If he can change, then so can other humans!" Armageddon dodge and blocks the many swords as he could, but he can feel some of the blades actually scratching his armor. He grits as he was then wrapped in some kind of digital wiring from Velvet's swords. "I won't let you destroy that cause,"

Armageddon growls, his body begins to glow with black Aura, he roars and broke free with a wave of energy enough to send Velvet on the ground. "I have seen Humans before your eyes have opened to this world." he said walking to her, making her scoot back as she could. "The Grimm were not the monsters, Humans were," he stated, his hand raised and Velvet was caught in his Aura to be lifted up in the air to face him. "those heroes, you hear in fairy tales, are all lies," he places his finger on Velvet's forehead. "The real villains of those tales, are yourselves." He removes his finger from the Faunus, and releases his hold on her to be on her knees. "Take this chance to pull away to once you came," he then walks away to return to Vale, the Dragon Grimm coming back and lands, awaiting his master. "You've entertained me, putting me in a good mood, now leave before I change my mind." he said and jumps on his Dragon's head, and took flight.

Coco is shaken to be nearly turned into something unpleasant, but she was one of the few who have taken less damage along with Velvet. She sees her Faunus teammate crawl to Cardin and pulling a medical kit to help him. The leader of team CFVY reaches a communicator with her shaking hands. "T-this is C-Coco," she said still shaken, "M-mission was a failure, w-we've taken h-heavy casualties, ordering i-immediate medical pick up."

-0-0-0-0-0-

King Armageddon has returned to his kingdom, seeing still here, that is a good sign. He looks down to see a the Faunus citizens being happy as they please instead of working and scavenging as they once were. He can see his citizens seeing him and waved to their king, making him smile and returns their response as his Dragon Grimm continues to fly to the castle.

He lands on his open windowed office, he sighs as he rolls his shoulders. "I've really dulled over the past Millennia?" he said and sees his own reflection, seeing the small scratches from Velvet earlier. "Hm, I need a new look," he said, "Medieval doesn't seem intimidating enough yet, not to mention flexible enough."

"But I like your old look," A familiar voice is heard that even this Grimm King's soul would warm to. "It reminds me of our old kingdom, how we were true rulers," slim arms snaked around his waist and could feel his queen pressing on his cape.

"A memory which will be brought back my love." he said as the arms loosen to let him turn to see Cinder once more, "And it will be bigger and better."

Cinder blushes as her hand traces his armor, feeling the scratches. "And this time, it will stay forever," she said. "What is our next move?"

"Conquer Remnant of course," Armageddon said, "but to do so, I need all of my power back," he grins slyly and grabs Cinder in a bridal fashion, "Now, I have a promise to fulfill." Cinder giggles and laughs when he spins her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him.

-0-0-0-0-End-0-0-0-0-

I hope you like this chapter.

Write your Reviews for me to be inspired to write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth. Good suspension and action, and serious drama endings. You rock Rooster Teeth!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Qrow Branwen drinks out of his flask as he sits on a rock among the highest ledge. He can see the Grimm marching towards Beacon with such organization, as well he can see White Fang/Faunus ships coming into Vale. But what he also saw was a few ships being taken down by large Nevermores, dragging them to the ground to see the ground Grimm forces to take apart the ship, finding bombs, and human infiltrators.

"...Damn." Qrow said as he watches from afar, seeing one of the infiltrators trying to run but was pinned by a Nevermore, forced to look away before being finished off. "Place is locked tighter than a Queen's nest." he mutters. But this got him wondering, why is this place being overrunned by Grimm while Faunus's are pretty much getting along just fine with them, not to mention keeping Humans as prisoners and killing the skilled soldiers to suppress and diminish rebellions. "Someone or something is controlling these Grimm," he said but hears a thundering sound of hooves riding his way. "And it brought friends."

Arriving the cliffs were dozens of black armored knights riding on Grimm like skeletal horses which could tell that they are more Grimm than man. Their armor is decorated and molded to look like Grimm with skeletal bones, spikes, and animal teeth are in the outlines of the suits.

They wear black or grey furs on some parts of the armor, as well weapons can be seen with spiked swords or large weapons. One carried a banner in hand which shows of a skull of a monstrous Grimm with red symbols.

However, one of the dozen knights leading Grimm knights is an armored man with red burning eyes through his bone metal helmet with, white fur which is dorn over his shoulder pad armor. The entire armor is decorated with bones from human as well several skulls on his left shoulder and arm to represent trophies of victory, and on his back held large bastard sword. This leader watches over the cliffs as he sees the Dragon Grimm circling around the former Academy.

"Our King walks among Remnant once more," said the leader as he raises his hand and motions words the school. "Ride for the Grimm King!"

The entire battalion of dark knights roared with cheer and satisfying roars of war and road off. As none of them noticed a crow on a branch which saw the entire thing and left the scene.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Remnant, a world of life and death cycle endlessly. For life, man have been the most dominant species, roaming the lands without a care. However, life needs death, and death created Grimm. No one knows where the Grimm came from, but what they know is this, they kill anything that lives._

 _The humans have no knowledge of how to deal with such soulless creatures, nor how they existed. But the human mind were verged into insanity, blaming one another with false accusations, and will lead to horrific violence. The fire of insanity spreaded quickly, as well the number of Grimm increased drastically._

 _The rain poured down upon the lands, however, the fires on the villages still burn. Many of the villagers were killed and hanged, as armored humans with swords and shields slay anyone they could find. They did miss one._

" _*PANT* *PANT* *PANT*" A little girl runs for her life through the rain, her clothing were burnt and tattered, but they stayed on her body. Tears streamed down her face with agony, sadness, and fear._

" _AFTER HER!" roared a man's voice. "In the name of the holy order, we need to kill her before the beasts arrived!" he said to be a knight on horseback, along with half a dozen more knights followed him as they all rode off after the little girl._

 _The little girl couldn't look back, trying to focus on running for her life. However the wet muddy road was not in her favor, making her slip and fall to the ground. She could hear the galloping horses coming closer. She tried to crawl away to gain distance from her village's murderous, however, the horses soon surround her._

 _She shakes in fear as she is afraid to look up. "In the name of the holy order," she hears the leader, "Let the holy forgive our committment to kill, for this is the greater good of all humanity." he raises his sword. The little girl looks up to see the leader, preparing to strike with teary eyes. "Forgive me."_

 _ ***ROOOAAAAAR***_

 _The sword was lowered and the leader looks around. The horses withdrew and startled as they circle around. "What was that?" said one of them with a sword at the ready._

" _Something is coming." said another who is clearly correct._

 _Other than the sounds of raindrops splashing to the ground, everything went silent. The horses are now uneased and well alarmed._

 _The first subordinate looked in panic already and looks at the girl. "She must be summoning Grimm, quickly kill her!" he said as he raised his sword._

 _The girl closes her eyes as she huddles in fear._

 _ ***ROOOAAAAR***_

 _The familiar sound came closer and burst out from the shadows and started attacking the knights. It was enormous, a humanoid beast, it has a tail with large spikes down its back. The entire body is armored with white bones. Its head resembles a human skull with red linings. It was nothing they have seen before as it stood in two and have the similar features of a human. It charges towards one of the subordinate knights with its' claw, slicing him and the horse through like nothing as it's tail lashes to stab another knight through his chest and flings the now dead corpse away. The monstrous Grimm then looks at the rest of the knights with its red and brown eye._

" _GRIMM!" cried the leader. "Kill it befor-" the large Grimm grabbed him off his horse and was then crushed in its grasp._

" _Run!" another subordinate with fear pulls the reins as the rest of the surviving knights followed._

 _The monstrous Grimm stares at the cowering knights. It opened it's jaws to see a build of black energy within its mouth. It then exhales it out, releasing a beam of dark violet energy and reaches to the knights. An explosion is seen that left no remains of the human knights._

" _*sob*" The Grimm turns to the little girl. She cried and now alone, no parents, no friends, everyone she knew died in that village. It smells the little one's despair, now on all fours to get a better look of her. She looked up with sadden eyes, now staring at the Grimm's eyes. She almost looked frightened but soon realized she was saved by this creature._

 _She did no other human did when facing a Grimm, she reached out her hand to its face. The Grimm looks at her and leans closer to her hand. The little girl closes her eyes, not knowing why she would do such a thing. But she then felt a smooth surface within the palm of her hand. The girl opened her eyes to see the Grimm now in her hand, purring from the touch. She can see the intelligence and compassion within the Grimm's eyes._

" _...Thank you…" She said weakly with a smile. "...Thank you...for saving me..." her response was another loud purr. "My name is Cinder…" The little girl fell unconscious due to the exhaustion of her recent escape, but her body was soon caught in the Grimm's hand._

 _The creature of destruction soon looked how fragile she is, and looks to see there is no one in the recent destroyed village alive. It looked down once more to Cinder, holding her in a comfortable position in his arms as it takes her away where she can be safe._

 _-0-0-0-0-_

Cinder Fall stirs in her slumber as she can feel the sheets over her bare skin, and her hands traced on a familiar texture is traced. The new Fall Maiden lifts her head to see her slumbering king, now out of his armor as he breathes softly. Cinder could not help but release a smile over her blushing face and stares at Armageddon while tracing her hand on the king's red marked cheek.

"Having fun my love?" Armageddon said while opening his eyes to see his queen with a heart warming smile.

Cinder giggled as she crawls over her lover's body, looking at him lovingly with an innocent yet satisfying smile. "It's been so long," she said and snuggles to him closer. "Us in bed and catching up on our "stress" relieving sessions."

"I do miss those sessions." The king smirks and kisses Cinder's forehead, "It must have been stressful without me while I was locked away?"

"You have no idea how much I kept myself in check," she said. "No other man can match your strength, cunning, amb-it-ion." she said huskily while tracing her finger down Armageddon's neck and circles around his chest.

"Then as King, I must keep my queen happy," he said as he wrapps his arms around her body as he earned a soul warming giggle as they kiss. However, this was soon interrupted when knocking is heard from their doors.

Cinder let out a pout and rolls off of bed. "Let us continue this...next time," she said seductively and sways her hips to the bathrooms.

Armageddon smiles as he gets up from bed as his aura creates and materializes his armor while making his way to the door, revealing to see dog Faunus male in a butler suit. "Good morning my lord." the butler said with a light bow. "I have some intriguing news for you."

The king smiled as he sees the respect he earns and the respect he gives to his loyal subjects. "Good morning to you too, now, what is that will catch my attention?"

"A large number of black armored warriors riding on Grimm horses are arriving to Beacon."

"Black armored riders," Armageddon ponders, now remembering. "Did these horsemen have a banner?"

"Yes my lord," The butler faunus said honestly. "Reports shows of a banner carrying a Grimm like skull banner."

The faunus flinched as Armageddon chuckles and began to laugh heartily. "Well then, open the doors to our friends." the King of Grimm said and places his hands on the faunus butlers' shoulders. "Take the day off, you deserve it, but tell everyone else to prepare to celebrate tonight."

"Yes my lord." The butler was let go and dashes off to tell everyone.

"I heard you are in a very good mood," Cinder came back now in her red dress. "Did Atlas fall without me knowing?"

"No, not yet my love," Armageddon said with a large grin, "But an old friend has come back to the family."

-0-0-0-0-

The army of horsemen march into the former Beacon Academy gates as they could see some faunus civilians greeting them with waves and gestures. The knights continue forward as they are now in the front courtyards of the now corrupt academy, all men lined up in an organized in rows as the leader of the Grimm horsemen dismounts off as he looks at the front doors.

The doors opened up to reveal Armageddon with Cinder by his side with hands locked together, along with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai behind them as they walk down and confront with the arrived army. Adam Taurus arrived as well but stood by the corner alone on top of the stairs, hoping to observe and not be involved. Mercury and Emerald looked uneasy as well a little intimidated at first, but then they see Armageddon pecks his lips lovingly to Cinder's he lets go and walks up to the leader of the army with open arms. "Hades, old friend and greatest commander of both my old and new Kingdom."

"King Armageddon," The leading dark knight walks up to him and both embraced as they pat each other's backs. "The slumber has not change your rule of power over the years."

"Neither has your army," Armageddon said as they let go of each other while the king inspects the army. "However, I remembered you have more than an eighth the last time we went to war."

"Sadly, the slumber was not kind to the ages my lord." Cronus said grimly as his army is family to him. "However, the men you see today stayed strong and loyal to serve you, ever eternal." he turns his gaze from his lord as he sees the beautiful queen. "Lady Cinder." he nods a bow to her.

Cinder smiles as she did the same. "Sir Hades, sharp as ever," she said as she walks up to the two men. "But how is your edge holding up?"

"Strong as it can be my lady," Hades saluted. "I will never rest nor rust until the world is cleansed from its evil." he then clasp his right hand over his chest. "Remnant's time has changed over, this is even grounds for both sides, but we will win."

Armageddon grins at his loyal commander. "Excellent," he said and pats his shoulder. "This would is corrupted with a new playing field and weapons we have never seen before, let's show them what old fashion can do."

Before the rest would celebrate, Armageddon senses one of his Griffin Grimm coming from one the northern city of vale. The Grimm looked damaged as if wounded and lost strength and let gravity take it, however, the Black King raised his hand to channel his aura, catching his Grimm in the air and let it set besides the group. Cinder walks to it and inspects the wounds. "Dust and Aura," she said and picks up a shrapnel piece of rock. "Telekinetic powers of objects, this is the work of Glynda Goodwitch, a former worker here of the Beacon Academy." the woman in red looked angry. "She has a garrison with her."

"No rest for the king I suppose," Armageddon sounded disappointed. "I'll set out to deal with this threat."

"My king," Hades spoke up with a salute. "I will take care of the threat for you." he said as his men behind him saluted with their hands over their chests minus the bannerman.

"You have just arrived," the king said. "I need my best commander at full strength."

"I will be," The dark knight's red irises glow with determination. "This will be an excellent warm up, and acquainted with the enemy."

Armageddon looks at him, letting out a sigh in defeat. "You never changed old friend, always battle out old grudges," he said. "Very well, have your men ready for the worse, but I'm sending in assurance." He turns to the loyal humans who serve with Cinder. "Mercury, Emerald," and he up to the certain bull Faunus, "and Adam." the faunus looks frustrated but could not show it too much for he wanted his loyalty to keep his people safe. "You three will go with Hades, but you will observe, stay hidden and act as reserve in case the situation goes wrong, understand."

"Yes sir," Emerald said.

"Not getting really involved," Mercury thought about it and nods. "I can work with that."

Adam stayed silent, but letting out a nod, seeing his Faunus kin is in good hands with the dark king. He wanted to observe these ancient warriors which Armageddon is proud of.

-0-0-0-0-

In the northern city limits of Vale, as human survivors getting out of the Grimm infested home, Grimm began to line up for their defenses as they have not fully secure the city. Vale recently conquered as the defenses and walls are not fully repaired, only to barricade and bolster some defenses on the streets with durable debris to shield and force back vehicles until the defenses are properly in place.

The resisting forces fired their dust rifles at the Grimms whom get to close or in their line of sight while large vehicles are picking off large groups of grimm or a Ursus's trying to trample them. Leading the charge is a blond haired woman hearing a white blows and black tight skirt, this is Glynda Goodwitch, one of the strongest Huntsmen/women in the world. Using her telekinetic aura while using her other hand to adjust her glasses, she created a ball of purple energy made of dust and hurls it to a line of Ghouls.

The blast is struck as it made a breach in the middle, but was soon filled in by Ghoul Grimm, the undead soldiers which line up in three rows of front line defenses, overlapping shields to created a defensive wall while spears stick through. As archer ghouls holding either bows or repeater loading crossbows firing their arrows and bolts upon the enemy, piercing some of their armor to diminish the numbers.

Glynda raised her riding crop to create a barrier, only to block a majority of them while some hit their marks, seeing her men drop like flies and wounded carried off for quick first-aid.

"How long till reinforcements arrived?" Glynda said to a high ranked officer.

"They just arrived mam," he said as more heavy vehicles arrived along with an flying battle cruiser.

The battle cruiser began firing the flying Nevermores and Griffins, large or small, as it's lower hanger open and drop more troops and vehicles to assist the front.

"Good," Glynda turns to the front ghouls. "Push forward, we will retake Vale before sunset!" her cry is rewarded with roars from her soldiers… but it was soon ended as they heard an old warhorn trumpeting behind enemy lines.

The Grimm began to pull back as they lined themselves just in front of the shield wall Ghouls as well the Flying Grimm circling back enough to regroup with the ground troops.

"Are you seeing this?" said the officer, now confused as the Grimm are developing a new kind of behavior. "What the hell are these things doing now?"

Glynda is also in a kind of lost and interested, for she never seen this kind of intelligence in her life. But her ears caught something. "Shh, listen." it was coming from behind enemy lines… hooves?

The beast Grimm separate to create a path, same did the Ghouls for the shield wall is open, to reveal a charging heavily armored cavalry unit of Grimm while being ridden with human, black armored riders. The bannerman blew the warhorn once more as the entire unit roars and lances down and pointed at the invading forces.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN," ordered the officer as panic is filled in his mind, "SHOOT THEM, SOMEBODY FIRE!"

The line of men desperately fired their dust rifles at the Grimm horses and men, however, they are rendered useless as the bullets did nothing but bounce off of their armor. Even with the tanks and heavy explosive weaponry hailed upon the cavalry, but it did nothing but singed and left some fire marks on their bodies. The leading knight Hades drew his bastard sword and swings upward over the ground, unleashing a blue burst of fire across the land ahead and towards his enemies. The fire traveled through and burned those who have been caught and a vehicle behind them, bursting it to flames. But what Glynda shocked her was the fire turned instantly to pure cold ice.

The latch of the burning to froze vehicle opened and the driver tried to put the fire out, but was soon instantly froze like a statue along with the other victims caught. Glynda turned and slams her riding crop to the ground, sending the earth to erupt spires of stone from in front of her and her men pointed at the invading forces, hoping to slow down their charge.

"FOR THE GRIMM!" roared the leader, "FOR TRUE JUSTICE!" the Knights roared with him and burst through the barricades without a care, some did fall but got up quickly to continue the battle.

Lances struck through the enemy like nothing, skewering through them as their limp bodies lay dead and being tossed like ragged dolls. Some soldiers were being shoved and trampled by the heavy Grimm horses as well being sliced through by their riders. Heavy tanks tried to run them over with their massed bodies, easily was dodged as one of the Knights pulled out a javelin with strange markings at the tip. The Knight's unhuman strength through the missile weapon through the heavy vehicle's thick armor, embedding through a standby soldier as the top glowed red, causing a massive explosion from the inside out.

-0-0-0-0-

Mercury, Emerald, and Adam watch from afar on top of a building close to the battlefield, watching the Knights tearing the resistance fighters apart.

"This is a massacre." Emerald said with her hand covering her mouth.

"I am never judging old thing ever again," Mercury agreed with her, in his mind being glad to be on the right side.

Adam looks at the leading Knight, slashing through soldiers and armored tanks through like hot knife through melted butter with a worried look, what had he helped unleash Remnant.

But the three's attention was caught to see the Dragon Grimm just flew over their heads and to the battlefield.

-0-0-0-0-

The airship soon realign for it's cannons upon the enemy, but hesitant because the enemy is literally upon their allies. The captain of the ship watches to see his ground allies being slaughtered. "Sir, what do we do?" he turns to his cadets. "We can't attack our own allies."

"I know that," said the captain as his hands grip the chair he is sitting on. "We have Glynda down their and even she could not stop this force."

"We need to get them out of their." said another cadet.

The captain ponders, a victory is not happening today, but another time, if they can pull back their remaining forces. "Lower the ship and have our best marksmen to provide cover fire,"

"Captain!" said is radar specalist Cadet. "Incoming! Full speed!"

-0-0-0-0-

Armageddon and Cinder stood on top of the prized signature Dragon Grimm's head, letting out a roar as it's body produces black drops on the battlefield, producing Griffin Grimm and began assaulting the rebels. Cinder watches as she casually stood on the head with no trouble from the rough flying.

"It's beautiful," she said with a sadistic smile.

"It will get better," Armageddon said, "Be patient, we will see all the kingdoms burn and reforged into our imaged." he said as his hand snakes across her back and on her hip, earning a pleased moan as she snuggles to him.

"I like that very much." she said and sees the airship. "Think you can take over that ship, it will be a grand private flagship for our growing army?"

"For you, anything." he said as the Dragon flew over the ship with ease, allowing Armageddon to let go of his lover and drops casually on the ship. He lands on top of the deck of the ship, looking at the captain with a grin.

"What is he doing?" said one of his cadets.

Armageddon reels his right arm and kneels down, clasping his hand on the metal flooring with fingers embedded through the steel. Black webs began to course from his palm and across the ship, as it began to transform into his image. The black networks worked its way inside as it made it into the deck and the web caught a female cadet.

"What the hell?" She then feel the web crawling on her body, causing her to scream in pain as she is soon transform into a Ghoul soldier.

"Run!" The captain roared. "Abandon Ship!"

Many tried to run but majority were grabbed by the black corrupting webs, trying to make it to the escape pods or jumping out the windows or doors for a desperate attempt to escape. The captain and one cadet survivor got to the escape pods, but soon realise this is the last one, the cadet opens the door, but hears a grunt of pain and sees his captain's arm is caught by the corruptive web.

"Captain!" the cadet was about to help him, but was quickly grabbed by the free hand, watching his teacher… father… friend… turned slowly and failing resistance.

"Tell them what-grunt-happened. GO!" he strained and pushes him inside the escape pod, allowing it to launch out far away.

-0-0-0-0-

Amageddon grins as he stood where he was and turns around, the ship is now his. The ship is now corrupted into a black colored ship with some outlines of spike and fitting skulls, as well a flag raised to see the banner of a Grimm Skull with dragon wings on the side as well fire coming out of the "nostrals". He now looks down on the battle field, just to see an interesting crow flew in to the blond haired witch.

-0-0-0-0-

Glynda grunted as she is becoming exhausted, blasting away a night with her riding crop, and swings it in the other direction to shoot out purple bolts, enough to hit another Knight's joints to incapacitate him and his mount for a short period. She catches her breath, and quickly develop a shield to protect herself from an incoming sword. Glynda skidded back and was pushed down to roll to her knees, just to look at her opponent, Hades.

The leading knight looked at her with interest, dismounting and walks to Glynda with his observing red eyes while carrying his bastard sword and rests it over his shoulder. But was soon stopped to see a crow flew in front of Glynda, transforming to Qrow Branwen.

"Qrow?" Glynda said in confusion.

The man looks back with a smile and to the leading knight. "So, are you the one leading this hubbub?" he asked him.

The Knight stood silent, he cracks his neck and spoke. "I lead only my king allows it." he said and points his sword at Qrow. "Continue to deny the true justice, or perish to nothing."

Qrow smirks and draws the large sword behind him. "Justice, is not how that works."

"So be it," Hades said and charges forward, sword in one hand and swings at Qrow.

The traveler quickly leans back to dodge, as the blade is very close enough to nick the hairs of his face, repose to counter at the black knight. But the black knight's heavy blade was not so heavy for it to quickly block with ease, causing him to look at him with calculating thoughts. Qrow backs off and charges to attack, having a quick advantage of speed at strike in different angles, but no avail for Hade's experience, strength, and higher calculation.

Qrow strikes once more, only the collision of steel was like hitting a barrier, forcing him back and skid across the battlefield. Transforming his gun to his shotgun mode and fires both barrels off, but was soon blocked easily by the large sword and very durable armor. "Impressive." Hades said while the crow looks at him with seemingly numb hands but bearing. "But is that all you have to show?"

Qrow grunts and have his weapon transform again, this time, it is his signature Scythe. He charges forward with greater speed, letting out a roar with far more furious attacks. Hades now impressed as he now has both hands on the handle of his bastard sword, he blocks the attacks as he was forced back, he moved his sword around his back in time to block an attack from behind, side and on top of him. The commander of the Grimm let out a smile. "Yes!" he roared. "Show me! Show me your strength! Your history!" his sword began to glow blue and red. "YOUR DETERMINATION!"

The steel continue to clash as the speed and strength is increased to blurs, the footing is circling around as they are moving faster than the eye could see. Qrow had one thing on his mind, win! For if he would not, he would die, if he died, he would not see Ruby grow up, but would he see… Summer?

Hades eyes widened made an overhead chop to the ground, causing an fire/ice field to separate the both of them. "You battle while holding back!" he shouted with anger. "What is holding you back! Who is driving you!" he said and charges again. Qrow hesitated as flashes of Summer blinded his mind, quickly blocks but was forced back heavily as he is forced to defense. "Who do you see makes you imbalance! Who is the one you desire!" he freed his left hand and delivers a punch.

Qrow soon saw a woman in a white cape, smiling at him, making him not react fast enough as he was soon punched and rolled on the ground. He coughs as tries to get up, but a blade from his opponent is met to the back of his neck.

"Who was it that died?" Hades now curious, wanting answers because of his new found rival, but was soon blasted from behind, making him turn to see Glynda.

"Run Qrow!" Glynda whips her riding crop to create chains, binding Hades's arms, body, and legs. "Get to the council!"

"What about you!" Qrow said and grabbed his scythe.

"I'm holding him down with everything I got!" Glynda strains as Hades struggles and the energy chains strain and began to crack. "You need to send word now!"

Qrow looks at her in shock, the battle soon failing and turned for the dark army, but he turns to see a large herd of giant elephant Grimm lining up, Goliaths.

"Go!"

Qrow grunts and closes his eyes, transforming to his crow form and flew away from the battlefield, to north of Atlas to send word of the situation.

Hades broke free and grabs Glynda by the neck with an iron grip and hoists her off her feet. The professor dropped her riding crop for she is now spent and exhausted, and looks back at the fleeing crow.

"Leave him." a voice said a Glynda gazed from her struggles to see the spike black armored king. "There is next time," he looks at the witch with an amusing look. "I see you caught the leader of this skirmish, excellent." his hand began to conjure a worm like Grimm and levels it to her. "This shall be your first spoils of the new war Hades," Amageddon said and the insect latches on.

A scream is heard from the distance.

-0-0-0-0-

The defenses have now been rebuilt and bolstered for anymore future attacks, Armageddon walks to the three observers. "So, what have we learn today?" he asked the three children.

Emerald hesitated and spoke up. "That, they are no match for the Grimm?"

"Indeed." he said and turns to Mercury and now observing his legs and Adam. "You are all dismissed." he said. "Emerald, Mercury, tomorrow, meet me at the training halls, I want to test your strengths and weaknesses." he then turns to Adam. "Adam, you are to tend to your people."

Adam looks at him, and looks down, saying nothing, but it is enough for a yes.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He turns around and looks over the horizon, his line of sight seeing North… towards atlas. "Your move."

-0-0-0-0-

 **Hades, Commander and Old Friend to King Armageddon of the Kingdom of Old. This OC is created by Spartan-626**

 **Give me Reviews I will send the Grimm to conquer your lands! Thank you!**


End file.
